


Unwrapped

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: shopping for and/or wrapping giftsOriginally part of my 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 18
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Unwrapped

So many different kinds of gift wrap. So little time. So little idea of what kind to actually get. Not that Kotetsu really thought it mattered. Barnaby would probably have something snarky to say regardless of what he got. And he'd end up tearing through it and throwing it away no matter what. But when he had asked Kaede for gift advice she insisted the wrapping was important.

Tiny Santas, big Santas, snowmen, snowflakes, Christmas cakes, Christmas cookies, wreaths, mistletoe, reds, greens, whites, and so much more. Kotetsu had never thought about wrap before. He just used whatever roll was lying around the house and that worked just fine. But something about the gift he planned on giving made Kaede decide it had to have perfect wrapping. He should have brought her along so she could help him figure it out in person.

"No, I can figure this out on my own. I'm a grown man. I can buy gift wrap for my boyfriend's present", he declared to himself as he stood before one of the shelves. He stood there for five more minutes before nearly buckling under the pressure when he found it. The perfect roll of wrap. Kotetsu bought it and proceeded to use it to wrap Barnaby's gift.

Meanwhile, across town, Barnaby was facing his own struggle: What to get Kotetsu in the first place. He'd asked his co-workers who all gave their own response. A nice watch, a home cooked meal, himself wrapped in lingerie, anything from the heart, etc. Barnaby only seriously considered a few of those. What would really make Kotetsu happy?

He given the man gifts before and he seemed satisfied. But for some reason this year, Barnaby really wanted to wow him. That was why he was currently walking around a mall, hoping something would catch his eye and that he would know in an instant that it was perfect.

"Not that that old man would know good taste if it shoved him in the face", Barnaby mumbled as he looked over an assortment of ties.

He spent the next few hours going from store to store. Christmas was a busy affair, even more so when you were a hero. Besides having personal engagements and public work events, crime went up during this time of year. Everyone was trying to get the perfect gift and some were willing to break the law for it. During the week of the holiday, Kotetsu and Barnaby had to attend a charity gala, then a small private party with the other heroes.

Barnaby was going to go to Kotetsu's hometown on Christmas Eve to spend it with his family. But the day before was for them and only them. They would be spending the evening in Barnaby's apartment. Since getting together, it had gone from a cold space meant for living to close to an actual home. Some of Kotetsu's clothes were in his closet.

Some of Kotetsu's favorite things were in his kitchen. A couple pictures hung. He'd even put a wreath on his door. But what really made it a home was the presence of his boyfriend himself.

"Here", Barnaby held out a small box to him. "Merry Christmas."

Kotetsu opened it and pulled out a small chain that held rabbit at the end.

"It's so you always have something of me on you. To watch over you or something. Since you can't stay out of trouble."

"It's cute", Kotetsu said, immediately attaching it to his phone. "Like a little guardian Bunny. Here's your's. I think you'll like the wrapping."

Barnaby held the gift in his hands. The gift wrap consisted of small rabbits wearing Santa hats. The corners of Barnaby's lips quirked up in a small smile. He could just imagine Kotetsu agonizing over whether or not to get this particular design. He opened it and immediately his eyes glistened. It was a framed photo of him, Kotetsu, and Kaede.

They'd gone on an outing and Kotetsu had gotten a little grumpy over something trivial. Kaede had asked a stranger to take their photo and just before the flash, Barnaby had kissed his cheek. The picture had Kaede smiling happily and Kotetsu with a look of shock. It was one of the few times Barnaby had engaged in PDA.

"What do you think?", Kotetsu asked, smirking as if he didn't already know from Barnaby's expression. "Knocks your gift out of the water, I think."

Barnaby blinked the wetness away and turned his nose up. He set the frame down on the counter, facing so he could see it from almost any direction.

"And who said that charm was my actual gift?"

Kotetsu looked to the rabbit on his charm to the rabbit that was his lover. "Uh, you did?"

Barnaby didn't answer, his back to Kotetsu as he made sure the frame was just right. He pushed the top of his pants down just enough to give a peek at something red and skimpy underneath. Barnaby looked at him over his shoulder and wordlessly went into his bedroom. Kotetsu followed behind, eager to open up a different kind of wrapping that night.


End file.
